No quiero que seas mi amiga
by Rosalie C
Summary: "no quiero que seas mi amiga" sus palabras aún resonaban en ella. Ahora ella se va lejos, a Florida donde Edward no puede verla, pero quizá alguien más si. ¿permitirá Edward que lo que le dijo se siga cumpliendo? "aléjate de él, no es bueno para ti,Bella"


**MUCHAS PERSONAS ME HAN HABLADO DE ESTE FIC QUE TENÍA ABANDONADO Y ME HAN PEDIDO QUE LO VUELVA A SEGUIR, LAS IDEAS HAN VUELTO A MÍ PERO LO HE RETOCADO ENTERO. LA IDEA SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA, PERO LAS ACTITUDES HAN CAMBIADO. ME GUSTABAN LAS ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES, SALVO LA DE BELLA, ME PARECÍA MÁS JESSICA QUE NO ELLA ASÍ QUE ES ESA LA RAZÓN DE LA MODIFICACIÓN.**

** ESPERO QUE ASÍ OS GUSTE MÁS, COMO ME GUSTA TAMBIÉN A MÍ. SIN MÁS: **

**No quiero que seas mi amiga**

**Capítulo 1**

Aún recuerdo como me sentí cuando Edward dijo que no quería ser mi amigo. Sus ojos eran negros y fui incapaz de descifrar su mirada, jamás me había topado con alguien del calibre de Edward y su familia. Eran hermosos y revolucionaban a todos dentro del instituto y fuera de el. Sabía de muy buena mano que eran buenos chicos y que jamás se habían metido en problemas. Mas nunca entendía la actitud de ellos.

Más de una vez quise ser como ellos, no hermosos y perfectos, la perfección no existe, o eso creí en esos momentos, sino tener esa capacidad para pasar desapercibidos, bueno desapercibidos para ellos no era la palabra adecuada siempre eran notados, eran demasiado llamativos como para no llamar la atención, pero tenían una habilidad innata para evitar a la gente y desaparecer de pronto.

Edward era mi compañero de biología, nunca entendí su reacción y creo que nunca la entenderé, el primer día se apartó de mi como si tuviera la peste, después se disculpó y cuando yo quise hablar dijo que no quería que yo fuese su amiga. No comprendí porque esa frase no me sorprendió ni tampoco porque me molestó tanto. De algún modo era algo que ya me esperaba.

Todos en el instituto me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos por ser la novedad, todos menos Edward Cullen. Jessica ya mostraba un comportamiento hostil hacía la familia de Edward, supuse y no equivocadamente que era porque Edward la había rechazado en un pasado. Jessica era más llamativa que yo y más sociable, porque si a ella la había rechazado me habría de aceptar a mi?

Desde entonces Edward no había cruzado palabras conmigo más de lo necesario, es decir hablar de ciclos diplohaplontes y demás temario de biología.

Pese a la actitud de ellos, mi curiosidad por su familia crecía día a día y más porque mis preguntas jamás tendrían respuestas. Por ejemplo: ¿por qué nunca comían lo que ponían en sus bandejas? Un chica anoréxica era entendible, pero toda una familia no, quizás no les gustaba la sosa comida de la cafetería pero esa no era la razón de porque aún así día tras día seguían pagando por ella.

Sentía que siempre me faltaba algo conmigo, al menos cuando no estaba con Jacob. Jake era de lejos mi mejor amigo, mi padre me había obligado indirectamente a interactuar con el hijo de su mejor amigo, no me fue difícil la verdad. Jacob tenía una habilidad natural para hacerme reír y hacerme sentir bien conmigo misma, era como un sol, siempre cálido, era como el sol que en Forks siempre estaba ausente.

Yo solía ser una adolescente de los más anormal, no tenía crisis por no tener citas, no me gustaban las compras y no me gustaba salir de fiesta, por lo que pocas veces necesitaba apoyo moral, pero cuando algo me preocupaba por mínimo que fuese Jake siempre aparecía para regalarme su sonrisa y sus abrazos.

El curso estaba por acabar solo faltaban unas pocas semanas para que todo acabara, los exámenes se nos echaban encima como bestias hambrientas de sangre.

Mi madre Renée había insistido en que pasara las vacaciones con ella en Florida, y tras mucho insistir también por parte de Charlie accedí. Había algo en este pueblo que me ataba aquí, algo que cuando era pequeña no estaba y por eso siempre me marchaba. Pasar dos meses en Florida sin Jacob iba a ser aburrido, además que me sentía como una niñera, Renée querría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y quien sabe que cosa se le habrá pasado por la cabeza para pasar tiempo conmigo.

Aquella mañana, en la que mi vida iba a dar un giro de 180 grados estaba nublada como de costumbre, pero había algo raro, la niebla cubría Forks de forma fantasmagórica.

A primera hora tenía el examen de biología, no me sería difícil pero me apresuré a llegar al aula, Edward aún no había llegado, pero él se podía permitir incluso llegar tarde, sacaría un excelente como fuera, era el perfecto estudiante.

Entonces fue cuando le vi por primera vez, y supe que algo iba a cambiar en mi vida. Él entraba junto al señor Banner, supuse que le estaría enseñando el instituto. Era demasiado elegante como para ser un chico de 17 años, su postura me recordó un poco a Edward pero ambos eran bastante diferentes. Este chico era alto y pálido, como Edward, pero su pelo era corto y negro, desordenado a propósito, él observó el aula, tenía las facciones endurecidas, una mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz un poco curva que le daba aspecto feroz y atractivo, fue cuando su mirada reparó en la única alumna del aula, y me quedé sin respiración al ver sus ojos. Era el color más extraño que había visto en mi vida, eran marrones pero es como si hubieran sido rojos en un pasado y se estuvieran convirtiendo en marrón claro. Eran caobas profundos, me hechizaron. Sonrió, sus dientes eran blancos, parecía un chico sacado del anuncio de pasta de dientes. A pesar de ser tan apuesto como la familia Cullen él era diferente, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando, la sensación de deja vú que me recorrió en ese instante fue abrumadora.

-Puede empezar su examen, señorita Swan.-me dijo el profesor poniéndome la hoja frente a mí. No me había dado cuenta de que ya habían empezado a ingresar los alumnos y que Edward estaba mirando fijamente al chico nuevo. Miré fijamente a Edward, podría haber jurado que lo vi mover sus labios antes de que se sentarse rígido a mi lado y empezara a escribir en su examen, le imité y cuando levanté la vista, él ya se había ido y Edward entregaba casi furioso su hoja, antes de salir me miró, sus ojos de color negro forjado, brillante como el ónice me miraban furiosos.

Me removí incomoda antes de levantarme y entregar también mi hoja. ¿Qué había hecho yo esta vez? Solía ser muy torpe y quizás había hecho algo que no le haya gustado. Salí de clase recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Bella?-no era una voz conocida sin embargo eso no impidió que un escalofrió me recorriera al escuchar el sonido grave y profundo de la voz. Perdí el equilibrio al tropezarme con mis pies y caí, o hubiese caído si no fuera porque una manos grandes y firmes me cogieron al vuelo y pronto estuve de nuevo tocando tierra firme.

-Lo siento, soy muy patosa.-dije alzando la mirada y de nuevo me quedé sin respiración. Era él.-¿Quién eres? ¿por qué sabes mi nombre?.-pregunté insegura dando un paso hacía atrás.

-Me llamo Alexander Williams, pero llámame Alex, es un nombre un poco anticuado, y bueno tu profesor de biología me habló de ti.-dijo divertido mirándome, me sentí como si intentara ver a través de mí.

-¿Vas a entrar al instituto?

-El año que viene, me acabo de mudar.-asentí, al contrario que todos mis compañeros el primer día de clases, Alex no me hacía sentir incomoda a pesar de que le acababa de conocer, él me despertaba la misma curiosidad que Edward no obstante sentía que sería el propio Alex quien se acercaría a mí, algo que me ponía bastante nerviosa.

-Me han contado que te vas a Florida.-creí ver por un momento desilusión en su rostro al decir eso, sentimiento que desapareció tan pronto que debió ser imaginación mía.

-De vacaciones.-aclaré, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos empezado a caminar por los pasillos.

-No es lo que me habían dicho.-parecía divertido y a la vez contrariado.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de mi?

-El profesor de...

-El señor Banner no sabe que me voy de vacaciones.-interrumpí yo frunciendo el ceño. O quizás se habría enterado y yo no lo sabía, pero era raro que los profesores hablaran de sus alumnas...

-Y Edward Cullen, o no me acuerdo como se llamaba.-me paré en seco, sentí mi corazón latir desbocado, casi podía notarlo luchando contra mi pecho furioso.

-¿Edward Cullen?.-repetí casi sin aliento. Y entonces todas las preguntas que había guardado en mi subconsciente salieron de nuevo a la luz. Edward había dicho que me iba a vivir a Florida, se lo había dicho a Alex. ¿Acaso intentaba alejarme de él? Incluso cuando aún no lo conocía. ¿por qué? Más que sentirme furiosa como habría reaccionado cualquier adolescente me sentí miserable. Caminamos hasta el aparcamiento y lo vi apoyado en su coche.-¿Por qué?.-repetí para mi misma, sino hubiese sido imposible por las leyes de la física hubiese jurado que me había escuchado.

Y me quedé ahí, viendo como los ojos de Edward Cullen me miraban cambiado lentamente de color hasta volverse negros otra vez.

-¿Tienes ganas de pegar a alguien?.-preguntó divertido Alex a mi lado le miré sorprendida.

-No, la verdad es que no. Además me lesionaría la mano, creo que me lesionaría incluso pegando a plastilina.-el rió de nuevo. Una risa grave, profunda y penetradora.

-No sé porque no me sorprendo. Oye Bella...

-Dime.-aún sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

-Tienes dos minutos para llegar a gimnasia.-mierda, me dije mientras corría hacía los vestuarios, ya se me deba mal la asignatura, no necesitaba llegar tarde. Estaba saliendo cuando una mano fría me detuvo, levanté la mirada sorprendida.

-Aléjate de él.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, aléjate de él, por favor, solo te pido eso.-dijo Edward antes de desparecer antes de un pestañeo.

Y me quedé ahí a sabiendas de que iba a llegar tarde, con el tacto de Edward aún quemándome la piel, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. De nuevo aquella pregunta: ¿Por qué?

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Tengo casi acabado el próximo capítulo de La costurera y estoy en el proceso de escribir el de No soy tu juguete.

De verdad espero que así os guste más.

See you =)


End file.
